regiosrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Gameplay
The OVA system is fairly simple but does require that you have a decent number of six sided die on hand 'Taking Action' While playing OVA, your character will do many things. Most of the time, you do these things simply by describing them aloud: “Auren investigates the source of the strange noise.” or “I frown at him with disdain.” But sometimes you want to do something special, something with genuine consequences for failure, or something where the outcome is uncertain: “Auren wants to slice through the machinery,” or “I want to intimidate the man into leaving.” Remember those dice mentioned earlier? They represent chance and dramatic tension. This is when you put them to use! When you want to take an action, roll two dice and take the highest one. If they end up the same, add them together. This number represents how well you did. It’s then compared to a Difficulty Number set by the Game Master or to a roll made by someone else. If you beat it, you succeed! 'Modifiers' But what if your character is particularly good at what he is trying to do? Or what if the odds are stacked against his favor? These things are represented by modifiers. Modifi ers are added or subtracted from the number of dice you roll. : Add '''dice when: *You have an Ability that aids what you are trying to do. Add a number of dice equal to your Level in that Ability. *You have something working in your favor. This bonus is decided by the Game Master. : '''Take dice away when: *You have a Weakness that hampers what you are trying to do. Remove a number of dice equal to your Level in that Weakness. *You have something working against you. This penalty is decided by the Game Master. More dice are handled the same way. With doubles, add them together and compare the sum to any other number rolled. If the added dice are highest, use them. If not, use the other highest die. Triples, quadruples, and so on are all added together. 'Negative dice' Going by the rules above, you may soon realize it’s possible to have fewer than one die to roll. Don’t panic; all is not lost! When dice are reduced this low, you roll Negative Dice instead. At zero, roll two dice and take the lowest. For each number below zero, roll an additional die and again take the lowest. Duplicate dice are never added together when rolling this way. 'Drama dice' Oh no! You just botched that action, and now you are in one heck of a mess. Or are you? If you feel success is vitally important, you may spend Endurance to help improve your result. For every 5 points of Endurance you spend, you may roll one additional die. Drama Dice can be gained even after you have rolled! 'What It means to fail' No matter how much characters try, or how badly they want it, they will eventually fail. But a bad roll does not always mean outright failure. Sometimes characters can still succeed…just not as they intended! Perhaps something else goes wrong, or maybe one of your character’s Weaknesses comes into play. You might even gain a temporary Weakness as consequence of your botched attempt. This is Succeeding with Complications. What exactly happens depends on the cirumstances at hand and, ultimately, the Game Master’s discretion. . Category:Game Rules